youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sev gets married, part two.
Part two of sev!! Now SEv, WRITE!! From the desk of Dannoh403: I DO WHAT I WANT! When I want to, and how I want it done. So you can get OUTTA MY FACE. Gurl. Oh, yeah, story. Moving on, then. Chapter.....1? Sev's POV I sit perfectly straight on the undoubtably expensive couch. Nikki and I are left alone with Skye's father, awkwardly silent. "So....." Nikki says quietly. "What do you think Mrs. Brooks is showing Skye?" I ask, in a conversational tone. "Heck if I know," she says shortly, shrugging. We sit in silence for about another minute or two. "So how's Andrew and you?" I ask. I don't catch her responce before Skye walks back in with her mother. Both of them look like they've been crying recently. Skye walks over shakily and lays against my shoulder, a few more tears spilling over her eyelids. "What's wrong Skye?" Nikki and I say at once. "Oh, just, things, we were just taking a look at some...paintings," Skye mutters softly. "Suppose someone could exactly what that means?" Nikki asks from across the room. Chapter 2: Skye's POV I'm not really sure how I feel about it as Im explaining it to the others. I think out of all the different emotions that mix in me. One stands out. Relief. "So. That's it? That's kinda..." Nikki struggles to explain from the back seat. Sev's eye has been watching me intently since I left the room. The room that explained all my life long questions. Why my parents named me Skye and then gave me up. Even why they gave me up in the first place. Or if they still remember, even if they still care for me. All of it was answered in that one room. "What do you feel?" Sev asks me, his eyes trained on my every action. Just waiting for me to make a out of the ordinary movement, just so he can save me. It sounds creepy, but, You get used to it with Sev. "Like it's time for the beach." I say with a smile. Tries to read my facial expression, and then eventually goes along with it. I turn left, into the beach. Our beach. We hop out, and Nikki runs to the sand with a childish scream. And sev takes my hand as we walk down the shaded path. "So. How do you really feel?" I allow tears to fall from my eyes. He notices, and grabs me softly, and pulls me into his shoulder. I make childish sobs. It feels good to be in his arms. "Tell me about it." He says. I can't believe this man I have in front of me. I don't deserve him, but I couldn't think of anything else I would do with my life if I didn't spend every second of it with him. "I'm not sad. I'm just... I'm glad I think." If I were to say that to Any other person. They wouldn't understand. That I can't make sense of the tears falling from my eyes. That I can't distinguish the difference between the tears if sorrow, or the tears of happiness. But sev nods, and hugs me tighter, griping on to my hair. He understands completely. I'm guessing because he has felt the same way before. Either way, I'm gald it's him I'm running to. My man. I allow myself to take in his scent. He smells of peppermint soap, and musty cologne. After a few minutes I step away, and breathe in. "Okay. I'm okay." He smiles at me for a few moments. "What?" I say after noticing. "You have to stop wearing this stuff." He says walking over to me, and wiping my cheek with his thumb, then showing me the thick black marks that smudge his finger. He leans down, and kisses my cheeks. Kissing away the tears softly. I blink my eyes. He does it so gently it just makes me want to cry all over again. But this time, it would be tears if joy. Of that Im sure. When he drys my face, his lips are still wet, but he stares me in the eyes. "You look much better without all the make-up." He says kissing my nose. I feel a warm glow inside. And then brush it away. "Alright. Enough you soppy idiot." I smile pushing him away gently, and wiping my nose. "I'll say." Nikki says from beside us a few meters away. "You two are disgusting. Seriously. You think JUST because your engaged means you can be all sensual and crap in public. It's disgusting. " she says with her arms folded, and her nose pointed up. I laugh, and sev and I instantly embrace eachother. While sharing a lingering kiss. I even go so far as to add sound affects. Until Nikki adds a few if her own hurling sound affects, and it kind of ruins the moment. A few seconds later, I'm in stitches laugh. So is sev. And even Nikki tries to hold back a grin. Ahh, I don't know how many if these moments I will have left. I'm only a kid for a few more days. Then, I'm an adult. Screwing up a whole new generations lives. Who knows how long I'm going to enjoy these childish moments. So, I embrace it while I can. Feeling a pit of dread start to boil in my stomach as I think about graduation. Chapter 3: Nikki's POV The three of us walk back home from the beach, covered in wet sand, with my hair stringy and salty from being dunked by Skye. Her hair is also stringy and wet. The end of the weekend was quickly approaching, and as we lightly discussed school, we all avoided the inevitable truth. Graduation. I was relieved when I found out Sev and Skye had both passed, but the two still had to keep their grades up. Not that Skye cared. "So...graduation is coming up." Sev points out the thought that none of us wanted to admit. "Yeah...we need to go dress shopping." I punch Skye's arm- we both know she hates shopping. "Haha, yeah right." Grumbles Skye. "Why do we even need to graduate?" Skye stares angrily at the ground, her eyes speaking louder than her lips ever could. "Um, don't you guys want to eventually settle down and get jobs? Like, real jobs?" I point out. Sev and Skye exchange awkward glances. We all knew Skye had been working as a freelance singer and songwriter, along with working at two other stores. Sev worked whereever had could find a job, just so the two could pay the rent. "Well, we can figure something out." Sev hastily replied. "Honestly, i don't want to think that far ahead right now." We stop in front of the house, and I let them fall back and hold hands while i unlock the door. I didn't really want to look ahead to the future either. I knew they were going to be married soon- two weeks after graduation!- and I would be left behind. I might be their best friend, but then what? Best friends don't go on honeymoons. Or live with them for the rest of their lives. Or travel with them. Skye and Sev were whispering, and even with all of my eavesdropping abilities, I couldn't make out what they were saying to each often. "Hey Nikki," Skye says abruptly, as if trying to find an excuse for me not to sit there awkwardly. "Wanna go shopping later? For graduation dresses. And we can try on shoes for my wedding dress. And your dress." I give her a fake smile- one I know she can see through. Skye was obviously making a futile effort to get me included in the conversation. "Uh, sure." I reply, not wanting to get into a whole discussion. "Can I come? I feel like I need a coffee." Sev adds, obviously not getting Skye. "Actually, I was thinking it could be just Nikki and I." Skye countered, her eyes full of dark implication. "Wha- OHHH. I mean, uh, sure. If you two want to." Sev stutters, and I can't help but crack a smile at his slow reaction. "Well, im going to go get ready." I inform them, and turn on the spot. I walk slowly to my room, trying catch whatever they would say behind my back. The telltale rasp of whispers reached my ears, but I could only catch one part. One part that broke my heart. "Are you going to tell her?" Skyes pov. "Ugh, I hate how you always do this. Make me do the hard stuff." I accuse. "Wait, what? When have I ever made you do anything! You do it allll by yourself." He says defensively. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I say swinging my hips to the side and folding my arms. "You're so head strong! You're like a stubborn mule! But then when you need me to do something for you, you go all innocent." He says fluttering his eyelashes as if to mock me. "I don't do that!" I say, with I higher pitched tone. "Yeah. As you say." He rolls his eyes. I pick up my jacket from the couch. "You're impossible you know that!" I scream. "Look who's calling the kettle black." "I'm not a pot, you're a freaking pot." I say putting my hand up. "Ahhh, I hate to interrupt this...Discussion. But, are we gonna get going?" Nikki says with a thick leather jacket on. She looks at me sheepishly. "Sure. Lets do it." I shoot a cutting glace at Sev before closing the door I hear "Oh look at Miss hot shot!" I scream from the other side of the door, "That's Miss's hot shot to you!" And kick the door. "Okay, lets go." I say taking a deep breath and smiling enduringly at Nikki. "Ooookay," she says unsure. We walk towards the car, and I drive us there. As I do, I notice the whole way, she has an air of...Unease to her. A sort of... Apprehension. Her eyes keep darting away from me, and out to the window. She chews on her nails, and she sits ridged. Not like her usual position, which is both legs resting up on the dash board with her head hanging out the window. I would ask her about it but, I don’t want have any more to think about rather then what I have to tell her. "So..You got your graduation outfit in mind?" I say in a unsettled tone. "Not really. I Figure I'll just, see what's there." She says with equal tension. We drive to what I like to call. "Mega mall" The same one she took me to the first time shopping. The one with endless hours of shopping fun, manicures, pedicures, haircuts, facials, coffee, tea, all kind of choclately goodness. We still go here from time to time. Nikki doesn't like using her fathers money all to much anymore, but, I think were all agreed, that with such an important event like graduation, and my wedding. This place, and her fathers money. Is the right thing to do. As we walk in, were greeted by the usual shopping assistant, but I ask if she leave us be. I need to talk to Nikki alone. We spend the next hour buying lip glosses from a shop...Just devoted to them. "Okay, so. What did you want to tell me?" Nikki says eventually while I buy a watermelon flavored lip gloss. "Huh?" I say to her. "I heard you and Sev whispering. What, you gunner kick me out?" She says with a air of...Arrogance? If that’s what it is, I know it’s trying to cloud the hurt that I’m sure she feels. "Wait, you think we’re...Kicking you out?" I say with raised eyebrows. "Well, what else would you want to tell me? I’m sure as to newly weds you wont even have time for your friend Nikki. Hell, ill just be the awkward, supporting role your novel romance. Huh?" She says with her hips to the side yelling. Everyone in the store stays silent, and try not to look like there eavesdropping. When it’s so hard not to. They have there heads down pretending to be doing other things. "So?" She says expectantly. All at one, I laugh. A solid, belly laugh. "Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny!" She says defensively, growing red. I eventually clam down enough to pick up the bag the cashier has just handed me. "Why are you laughing?" She asks again. "Come with me, and I’ll tell you." I say still with a wicked grin. We sit down with our coffee in hand. She doesn’t touch hers while I sip mine slowly. "Its been a pretty crazy year, hasn’t it?" I start. She nods. "Yeah, first you come from Australia. And then, reek havoc on our lives." I giggle at her blatant honesty. "Tell me fully though, what happened when I came?" I say. She sighs, and sips her coffee. "Well, I hated Sev. Then, you two got together, then he saved my life..Didn't hate him so much, then I started hating you for not hating him. Then I realized amongst all that hate, that I actually didn’t hate, you, or Sev. Or anyone, but I hated myself. I got help. Then by some fate, you decided to forgive me for the evil things I did. And, since you and Sev let me into your lives, I’ve started to feel...Whole again. Like, a normal person like..Like a good person. I guess that’s just why I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to loose the person I am." She spills. Never has Nikki been so honest with me. "Well. I want you to know, no matter what ever happens to you. You will never loose Nikki. You, are the most amazing friend I could ever have. And, you’re to far gone to forget who you are. Who you are is so outlined, and so definite. You could never loose yourself. I know sometimes it can feel like your looking at yourself from within. Inside looking out. And, you don't like what you see, like. The world is slipping from your grasp. Like you’re loosing you essence. Trust me, I understand that better then anyone. But all you have to do, is look at your reflection. How others see you. What you emit to others. And to me, you are this wonderful. Amazing, perfect, funny, and heartfelt genius. And when you feel like your loosing that person. I'll be here to hold up the mirror. Understand?" I say patiently. Somewhere in that sentence, Nikkis eyes boil with water. And the tears gently fall down her cheeks. "I do." she says simply. I smile, and take a deep breath. "Now, that being said. There is somthing i need to tell you. Sev and i have decided that were going to Rome for our honeymoon. Only for three weeks. While those three weeks happen, we're shipping our stuff back to austrlaia. We're going to live there for a year. I really want to go back there, to find out who i am once and for all. Its not like sev has much holding him bvack here anyways. And, well. We both welcome the move." i say. Nikki looks shocked, and sad. "Oh." Is all she says. "We want you to come." I say. Her eyes pop in confusion. "What?" She says. "Sev and i want you to come with us. Start a life over there with us. Maybe, you could meet someone there. Sev has a job offer there to work as a motivational speaker at a school. My father has set up a desk job for me at his business, and. Has one on hold for you if you want. Along with that, we will be moving in with a single girl. She our age. I know her only by email, she’s really sweet. I think we would all get along pretty well. There’s no pressure, we totally understand if you don’t want to come. And, if you choose not to. You’re welcome to stay here and move into the house for the year. Continue your life here. It’s all up to you Nikki. And we understand any choice you make." (i ment every word in this) This May Be The Last: Bear with me, Nikki { Skye is gone. Sev doesn't really want to right anymore, so lets just end this. Forever ;( } "You look beautiful," I whisper to Skye. "Your gown stands out wayyy more than any of the other colorless, boring, drab outfits." She laughs as she surveys the girls around us- all decked out in the same blue gown. I raise an eyebrow at her and we both crack up. The speaker is talking some motivational stuff, but I don't pay attention. All I are about is that my best friends and I are graduating. The teachers start to name people off the list, and I clench my knuckles. In an hour I'll be free of high school. The principal starts naming people with L last names. "Layla, Nikki." I stand up, following the last girl who was called, "Lauren, Cameron," and stepped on stage next to her. It was a steady line, but when I was there, I shook hands with the principal and received my diploma. The bright lights were probably washing out my face, but I didn't care. I smiled as brightly as I could at the professional photographer my dad hired for the event. When I sat down again, the butterflies in my stomach stopped. I closed my eyes, and the only words resounding in my mind were the names of my best friends being called. We celebrate, and party, with our small little group of friends. But when it's over, we know few of us will stay together. We swap numbers, amend old arguments, and, for the first time in a while, actually feel free. Not the free you feel on summer break, or when you know your test got postponed, but truly free. Everybody knows what comes next. :::::::::::: ~ * ~ * ~ Skye's dress was long and silvery, but light, like moonlight on a white sand shore. I remember her hair vividly, because I did it myself. She refused to let any barber or hairdresser do it. So I did. It was simple, a bun with glittering pins and a silver ribbon. She wore little makeup. Less than usual in fact. "I want to be pure," was all she said on the subject. But on her arms I blew on silvery dust, like crushed moonstones, veiling her arms with glittery sleeves. P There was little music, in my memory. I remember hiring a harpist, flutist, and violinist, but it seemed in my mind almost nonexistent as she walked up the aisle. Maybe it was the seriousness, or maybe I was hearing the song of absolute joy. Silence. A million thoughts float in silence, each more beautiful than the next. I could probably tell you amusing stories about getting ready, and lost shoes, and frantic flower girls. But instead, I'm going to tell you about the sky. It was right at dusk, when the sharp colors of sunset begin to fade into melancholy blues, while somehow the stars seem to bedazzle the sky in a magical fashion. The moon was just right, like someone had decided the moon must be perfectly luminous, silvery, and bright. For it was. Then there was the sand. At first, I worried about the train dragging, but, when I look back, it made it all the more perfect. Crusty, salty, rough sand is probably still stuck in the hemming. But I thought it was beautiful, in the way that the small scratches on a glass are, or the tears in an old poem. Sev was just standing the sand, his prosthetic arm and orange eye just as normal as flesh and a brown one. It seemed he was as handsome as any other at that moment. But all I had eyes for was the girl who had brought me out of my shell, and accepted me for who I was. For who I truly was. It is a beautiful thing, footsteps. They press themselves in the damp sand, and imprint memories themselves. I can see their bare footprints as if they were fresh in my mind, because they were not only impressions of their feet, but their love. The tenderness in which Sev held Skye. The way Skye seemed to almost walk on her toes so she could rest her head on Sev'a shoulder. I don't think I'll forget it in this lifetime. Skye's pov It all happend so fast One moment I'm walking Down the isle as a kid. The next moment, I'm an adult. With a husband. I couldn't believe how fast it all happened. A few quick words, rings, and quick kiss. Well, a make out session if you ask Nikki. Sign the papers. A few photos. And that's it. Where married. I don't feel any different. I don't think I should. I mean, if I change the minute I get married, who knows how much I will change in the future. I want my boyfriend, sorry...husband. To still love me, not the married version of me. "You know...wife" sev smiles. He says is so proudly, with a grinning smile. I can't believe how much we have grown. I even think sev is starting to get crinkles by his eyes from smiling over the past year. He said he doesn't remember smiling before me. And me? Well. I'm sober. And married "Yes husband?" I say smiling back. "I didn't really have anything to say. I just wanted to say wife." He smiles. I laugh and grab his hand. Nikki scoffs in the front seat. "You two are so gross." She says with a smile on her face. I know she's just saying that to keep up the "grossed out friend act". "Hey, we just got married. I think that merits a little romance." I say. Another scoff. I know in her heart, she is just as nostalgic as we are. " I'm sorry guys. Can we just sit here and think for a second." They both turn to me, and sev pats my silk dress "We're adults. Sev and I are married. Sev, you live in a house. And you have a job. Nikki, your not a bitch!! And where best friends. And I...well I EAT MEAT" everyone laughs and nods. I feel tears rise in my eyes. "This has to best the best moment of my life guys. And this past year has been emotional. But. We've made it. And where happier then we have ever been. I'm so proud of all of us." At this point my lip is quivering. Sev pouts. And grabs my hand with a reassuring smile. I lean over and cry tears of happiness in his shoulder. Nikki remains silent, but I see tears rolling down her face furiously, and her knuckles turn white in the steering wheel. I think she would rather me let her think. When we arrive home, sev decides he has to carry me though the door. And as he does, my head hits the door, of course. Just like us right? I run upstairs and Nikki comes with me to help me undo my dress. As she does. I babble. " can you actually believe it?" She laughs, and zips my zipper down as I hold my hair. "Like. Look, I have a ring!!!" I shove the ring in her face. And she just smiles and kisses it. "Look. I hate to burst your bubble but..I'm pretty sure I made my decision as to what I want to do. Go to Australia with you guys or not.." "Yeah" I say seriously looking into her eyes. I feel my hands shaking, and sweat pools in them. "I'm going to-" TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Realistic Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Romance